The present invention relates to a cutting device and in particular to a hand held cutting device, primarily a cutout tool for use in cutting bonding materials such as polyurethane bonding material.
Bonded panels (vehicle or the like) may be released by using the device at perimeter accessible bonded zones of the panel. In particular, the device of the invention is particularly suitable for use in cutting or paring polyurethane bonding material used to bond vehicle panels such as vehicle windscreens in vehicle windscreen openings.